


legends

by apocryphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Destiny (Video Game), Grimoire Cards, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphic/pseuds/apocryphic
Summary: Destiny AU, insp. bytanyart's.—[u.1:0.1] Here we are.[u.2:0.1] You don't look forward to it?[u.1:0.2] Shootin' at you? Always.





	1. grimoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bunch of imagined grimoire cards, in vaguely chronological order, and all incredibly self-indulgent.

[Handwritten notes found on torn pages, preserved due to Mars' arid soil. Presumably written by a recently resurrected Guardian.]

A lot of sand. A lot of sky. Not that I'm complaining, suits me plenty enough. Most of the weapons I'm digging up favor the junk I'm finding here too. Wasn't there a saying about gift horses?

Hell if I remember.

[A large tear ruins the rest of the page. The next reads:]

That damn Cabal squadron rammed straight on through. Took 'em out. Figured out I don't like their psions any, but the big guys with the shields? Funny, they leave themselves right on open.

Chatting with this Ghost of mine, seems we're an alright team. Scrappy lil thing. Maybe we'll

[The rest of the sentence is unfinished. Continued on the back:]

Dying doesn't last forever anymore, but getting shot still hurts like a <unintelligible> in case anyone was wondering!!!!!

[Scribbles mark up the remaining space, along with a poor doodle of what appears to be the Mars' landscape.]

 

* * *

 

> **Ghost Fragment: Crucible Rivalries**

Beneath the shadow of the Tower, in the most frequented places in the City, people gather to watch Guardians train and fight one another in the oft-exciting Crucible. Frequently, there are hotshot challengers who never really stand out or make a name for themselves. Less frequently, there are those who stand out and become rookie favorites of the watchers both low in the City and high in the Tower.

There is an Exo Bladedancer who excels at just about whatever combatants throw at him, who climbs the scoreboards at a pace that surprises even the veteran fans. And there's a human Gunslinger — those who watch the Crucible regularly enjoy his quick gunplay and practiced shots, but he's not nearly a household name.

Then the Bladedancer puts a knife crackling with arc light through the Gunslinger's chest.

Then the Gunslinger puts a bullet glowing with the sun through the Bladedancer's head.

Then they do it again, and again, and again.

And people start paying attention.

 

* * *

 

"This is a formal request for the Vanguard to provide armor that doesn't allow rotten Hive flesh to stick. Preferring close-quarters does not mean that I want to look like an Acolyte when I am finished." - _Genji-1, transmission to the Vanguard, from the Moon_

 

* * *

 

TYPE: TRANSCRIPT  
DESCRIPTION: Conversation.  
PARTIES: Two [2]. Two [2] Guardian-type, Class Hunter [u.1, u.2]  
ASSOCIATIONS: Cosmodrome, The [Earth]; Crucible; Genji-1; McCree, Jesse; Rumble; Russia [Earth]; Sector 618  
//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../  
  
[u.1:0.1] Here we are.  
[u.2:0.1] You don't look forward to it?  
[u.1:0.2] Shootin' at _you_? Always.  
[u.2:0.2] You could sound more excited at the prospect.  
[u.1:0.3] Ah.  
[u.2:0.3] Having an off day?  
[u.1:0.4] Don't much like this arena.  
[u.1:0.5] Prefer not being inside the wall. It's cluttered.  
[u.2:0.4] I, too, prefer being able to shoot at you without any pesky obstacles in my way.  
[beat]  
[beat]  
[beat]  
[u.1:0.6] Get outta here.

 

* * *

 

"Stop giving me auto rifles, _thank you very much_. Don't know what planet you're on that you think I'm luggin' around something like that as a primary. Oh, and before I forget: kindly keep on giving my pal Genji whatever kinda armor you're giving him." - _Jesse McCree, transmission to the Vanguard, from Mars_

 

* * *

 

TYPE: LIVE COMBAT FEED  
PARTIES: Two [2]. Two [2] Guardian-type, Class Hunter [u.1, u.2];  
ASSOCIATIONS: Cosmodrome, The [Earth]; Crucible; Exodus Blue; Genji-1; McCree, Jesse; Supremacy  
//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../  
  
[u.2:01] There's a crest over 'round the other side.  
[u.1:01] So go get it.  
[u.2:02] Eh…  
[u.2:03] After you.  
[u.1:02] Are you afraid?  
[u.2:04] Ha! No. Just being polite.  
[u.1:03] Then go get the crest.  
[silence]  
[u.1:04] Let me guess.  
[u.1:05] A sniper is watching.  
[u.2:05] You'd be one hell of a distraction, s'all.  
[u.1:06] And you would do well to remember that I am not kind enough to take a bullet for you.

 

* * *

 

"I am changing my previous request. Please provide McCree with every auto rifle you can conceivably spare." - _Genji-1, transmission to the Vanguard, from the Moon_

 

* * *

 

PRIVATE TRANSMISSION 0E5 D76  
TO: CRCBLE HNDLR  
SUBJ: Recent rebalance measures

While the rebalance was taken poorly by most who run in the Crucible, the non-Guardians who do not participate in Crucible events displayed intrigue while watching the attempts at discovering the next best gun to wield.

In addition, it appears that the latest series of matches featuring the Exo, Genji-1, and the human, Jesse McCree, were resoundingly applauded. There were numerous betting pools in favor of one or the other. Should those gambling activities be discouraged? It could result in more attempts at 'sponsorship'.

MESSAGE END

 

* * *

 

TYPE: LIVE COMBAT FEED  
PARTIES: Two [2]. Two [2] Guardian-type, Class Hunter [u.1, u.2];  
ASSOCIATIONS: Clash; Crucible; Floating Gardens; Genji-1; Hunters; McCree, Jesse; Pomona Mons [Venus]  
//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../  
  
[u.1:01] Fancy meetin' you here.  
[u.2:01] In the Crucible? Nooo.  
[u.1:02] <scoff>  
[u.1:03] We're on the same side.  
[u.2:02] We have been before. If I recall, you were sniped after —  
[u.1:04] That god _damn_ crest.  
[u.2:03] You should have tried to ask nicely.  
[u.1:05] You wouldn't've gone. Too clever.  
[u.2:04] I might have considered it.  
[u.1:06] Huh.

 

* * *

 

> **Ghost Fragment: Space Rocks 1**

"Why is your ship docked for repairs again?" Genji asks over the comms.

McCree doesn't pause as he walks through the Tower hangar. "You know why."

"I don't think I do."

"I told you before —"

"Tell me again."

"Stubborn," McCree mutters. His cloak catches on a piece of armor along his shoulder; he plucks it free carefully and keeps going on his way towards Genji's ship. "I hit a rock."

There's nothing for a moment in the audio channel. McCree waits until it statics back to life.

"I hope it was at least a _space_ rock," Genji says finally, remnants of laughter lingering in his otherwise somber voice. "Were you in the Reef? No, no. It is probably better if you don't tell me."

"Shut up and let me in your damn ship."

 

* * *

 

[A recovered audio recording between two members of a fireteam, found in Ishtar Academy:]

McCree: Hey.

McCree: You were on the Moon awhile. Was it as bad as they make it sound?

Genji-1: Just the Hive?

McCree: All of it.

Genji-1: The surface is almost quiet, outside of the occasional skirmish. The Fallen have claimed what they can.

McCree: And under the surface?

Genji-1: Underneath… The word 'nightmare' is how most would describe it, I think.

McCree: Figured.

[silence]

[the sharp crack of a sniper shot going off]

McCree: How would _you_ describe it?

Genji-1: Ha.

[silence]

Genji-1: It felt like a warning.

 

* * *

 

TYPE: PATROL FEED  
PARTIES: Two [2]. Two [2] Guardian-type, Class Hunter [u.1, u.2];  
ASSOCIATIONS: Cosmodrome, The [Earth]; Genji-1; McCree, Jesse; Patrol; Skywatch  
//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../  
  
[u.1:01] We've been on patrol so often together lately.  
[u.2:01] Ain't like I'm about to trust my Ghost with anybody else these days.  
[beat]  
[u.2:02] That sounded...  
[u.1:02] No, I understand.  
[u.1:03] Who better to have at your back than someone who's stabbed you there before?  
[u.2:04] _Har_.  
[silence]  
[u.2:05] When we're done here —  
[u.2:06] Don't be a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (don't expect regular updates, i'm just messing around for fun!)


	2. patrols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one conversation with xander 99-40 later, and mccree's ghost has gotten him a bounty for patrolling venus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the suspension of disbelief necessary for enjoying this chapter: sparrow seat sizes. pretend they're big enough to hold two people.
> 
> other info necessary for enjoying this chapter: [venus](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/destinypedia/images/f/fb/ShatteredCoast.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160612000021) looks like [this](http://www.destinyfollower.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/db_destiny_131.jpg), eastwood is mccree's ghost, and i don't know how to do action scenes ever

Two Ghosts hover with quiet anticipation in a seldom-visited corner of the Tower. The only hint that the shadows there are currently occupied are the duo of bright cores, flitting around as if making sure there is no one eavesdropping. Knowing their Guardians, a Ghost cannot be too careful — but both are off visiting with the Agent of the Nine, and the Ghosts feel confident with their stolen moment.

"I do think they've taken a shine to each other."

A single flicker acts as a pause, and then, with pride: "They _have_ been working well together, haven't they?"

"Well, yes, _but_..." The Ghost rotates side to side in an approximation of shaking one's head. "You _know_."

"I know."

"So, we do something about it."

The other Ghost seems to give the first a sly look. "What are you thinking?"

 

* * *

 

 

It's probably for the best, McCree thinks, that he's being sent off to Venus again. He doesn't like it very much. It's wet and there's _foliage_ everywhere and if there's something in the universe that gives him more heebie-jeebies than the emptied-out, abandoned cities, he's yet to find it. He'd take miles of untouched Mars desert over long-forgotten architecture any day.

So it's for the best, he thinks. Facing that unsettling feeling down head-on. It suits his style, and he's pretty sure when the daily bounties came out and he was given a special one, _just for him_ , that the Vanguard had realized that he'd been avoiding Venus. For good reason, he would've argued, if he'd been given the chance.

His boots slosh suddenly instead of crinkling over grass and he peers down at the ankle-deep puddle he's standing in.

"How much longer am I supposed to be here for?" McCree asks, raising his eyes back to the ruined block ahead of him.

"You have…" Eastwood materializes into being at his shoulder, her voice clearer when she finishes, "You know, I don't think I'm going to tell you, actually."

"Goddamn, how's that for morale?" McCree steps out of the water, shuffling over to the nearest shattered cement road to assess if anything's soaked through. Venus, after all, isn't know for its pH levels. "After this, we're goin' back to Mars."

"Not the Tower?"

"Hell, no!" McCree doesn't really _have_ to answer. Eastwood knows him plenty well enough, but he wants to voice his disapproval and sulk as much as he possibly can. "We're transmitting whatever we get or don't get, and then we're out. Vanguard'll live without us a while."

The comms crackle to life once more after she disappears: "You'll be done before you know it."

He doesn't _not_ appreciate the support. It's just that he'd rather not be here at all, and Eastwood knows that. But when a frame hands off a bounty that's all _up his alley,_ it's not like McCree can say no.

(He could have, it just would've meant that he'd have to _pay_ for spirit bloom later on, and if McCree doesn't have to pay for something, he's not going to pay for something.)

After continuing on his patrol, Eastwood notifies him that there's a beacon ahead, placed in a quiet area along the Shattered Coast that gives way to an ocean nobody could ever bet him enough to take a dip in.

"Materials?" McCree asks, already hiking a leg over his sparrow to get to the beacon a mite faster. His sparrow putters along, and McCree pats at the side of it lightly in encouragement.

"Not materials," Eastwood says with an odd lilt, and McCree doesn't register why until he picks up the request over audio.

 _The anomalous energy bursts emanating from this location are of great interest to the Warlock Order —_ ("Of course it's a Warlock thing," McCree mutters) — _gather sensor readings and relay the data._

Inside of his helmet, the few bits on the display fizzle and then in the top left, courtesy of his Ghost, appears a percentage set at zero.

"It's leisurely," notes Eastwood.  "A change of pace."

As it turns out, with a sparrow boasting a top speed of _maybe_ tier three on a good day, this mission is anything but leisurely. If he tried hard enough, McCree even might be able to run faster than he can drive. After the fourth loop around the area with no success thanks to the constant drain, ditching the determined little vehicle and sprinting is starting to sound like a better and better idea. The wind still manages to whip his cloak behind him, slow going or not, and the coming storm sends lightning splintering through the way, way up clouds. It'd be something to admire, if McCree wasn't swearing at how fast the percentage of gathered data drops.

By the time he makes a fifth lap around he's about ready to throw his hands in the air and quit, but he sweeps through the next corner and has to slam on the brakes. Another hunter stands there, watchful, and McCree's not angry enough to run someone over yet, even if _that someone_ still has a better kill/death ratio in the Crucible than he does and takes every chance to remind him about it.

"I don't think standing in the middle of the road's ever helped anybody," McCree says once he's off his sparrow, storing the old thing away again.

"Desperate times," Genji replies, crossing his arms. "I've been here. You simply were not paying attention."

Grudgingly, McCree explains, "I was collecting sensor readings for some warlock _thing_ _—_ "

"Oh, and I thought you were driving in circles for fun."

The back of his neck flushes underneath his armor. Genji raises a hand and calls his own sparrow into being, shiny white and sleek model and purr-like hum — and all of it much, _much_ nicer than McCree's.

He stares the green lights along the side of the vehicle mutely as Genji's hand drops again.

"I guarantee mine is faster," he says, just to really dig it in, and McCree can hear the smirk in his voice, smug and amused, as Genji starts to get on his _fancy sparrow_ in what he's sure is going to be a quick getaway.

But the thing is, all his problems just got solved for him. Genji showing off his flashy sparrow could possibly get turned into McCree borrowing his flashy sparrow if he asks particularly nicely, _maybe_ , which could lead to McCree finishing this damn patrol, which would get him off this terrible excuse for a planet once and for all.

So it could work — but only if McCree swallows his _damn pride_.

Or gets clever.

(He goes with the latter, because he respects himself.)

"You remember that time we were going after that head honcho Fallen guy with the d- name, uh, Draksor?" McCree presses. "Draksis! _Draksis_ — And you were all shoved up in the corner, completely surrounded, and I saved your ass?"

Genji sounds like he's frowning when he says, "I have no recollection of that —"

"Well, _anyway_ ," McCree goes on, ignoring him completely, "It happened, and I can prove it, ask Eastwood —"

"There must have been a dozen of them around you," she chimes in, the crackle of the channel faltering as she hovers into sight.

"I can vouch for it as well," Genji's Ghost adds.

Extending both arms out to the side victoriously, McCree prompts, "See?"

"No," Genji says immediately, sounding particularly baleful.

"Sure, you do. My point is that you owe me. I gotta grab all that data." McCree jerks a thumb in the direction of Genji's sparrow. "So lemme borrow it?"

Genji doesn't move for a second, one hand still on the handle of his sparrow, and then he tilts his head like he's considering either agreeing or kicking McCree off of the cliff that's relatively nearby. Eastwood lingers at McCree's side, darting up and resting at the top of his helmet after another few seconds pass without a response. It's a small comfort he appreciates, but he still tugs at the front of his cloak in quiet restlessness.

"Fine," Genji decides, but he climbs onto his sparrow smoothly instead of backing off for McCree to take it. "But _I_ am driving."

Not one to be outdone, McCree sputters, " _Fine_ ," and climbs on after him without any noteworthy grace, and then tries to figure out the least awkward way to loop his arms around Genji's waist.

Genji takes off before he makes his choice. There's a fleeting moment where he comes dangerously close to making a reflexive grab for the nearest thing, which is Genji's cloak, but he realizes what a _godawful mistake_ that'd be and grips the Exo's side at the last second, hooking one arm around him. There's no brake-slamming to tell McCree to knock it off, which is a miracle on its own.

"Where?" Genji's voice cuts through the thrum of the drive engine and right into the comm at McCree's ear.

Searching for the first energy spike, he tosses a look back and makes himself dizzy as they slice through the ruins of the city. Green and brown and gray blurs give way to the scenery in bits and pieces all due to what McCree is _pretty_ sure is a sparrow that's been modified long past most specifications.

"Three o'clock," McCree says once he catches sight of the shimmer in the air. Genji jerks the sparrow to the right and McCree angles into it, other arm winding around his fireteam partner's waist out of pure reflex. " _Whoa_ , there —"

They shoot through the pocket of energy. The percent on McCree's HUD rockets higher before beginning to tick down again.

" _Where?_ " Genji repeats impatiently, but it's edged with excitement, the thrill of a second life lived to the fullest.

McCree sits up straight to cast another glance around but bounces upwards when they hit a bumpy patch of ground. He slams back down into the seat with the air shoved out of him, sure that he'll be bruised something terrible on his ass tomorrow.

"Watch it," McCree snaps.

He almost misses the sound of Genji laughing.

He _definitely_ doesn't miss the buzz of a shock rifle coming straight at him. Genji tips the sparrow sharply to save him from an untimely need to be revived.

"We have company," Genji says, no-nonsense, before McCree can even think about giving a startled _thank you muchly_.

A group of Fallen ducks between patches of moss-coated cover, one poking their head out only to take another potshot. McCree yanks Genji to the side to keep him from getting hit, the electric bolt skating just over his own arm and all but searing the edge of McCree's cloak. Another flicker of energy catches his eye, straight ahead, and he knows Genji's seen it too from the way they speed towards it — and in addition, towards a Vandal who just so happens to be right in their path, now scrambling for a new place of safety.

McCree pulls out his hand cannon and takes aim. "Don't hit any bumps," he warns.

"And ruin your shot? I would never."

"Ain't that the biggest fib I've ever heard."

They zip through the energy spike just as he pulls the trigger. Somehow, McCree feels better shooting at Vandals while on the back of Genji's vehicle of questionable SRL legality, as if all he needs is a gun in his hand to be at ease.

( _Isn't it, though?_ he thinks.)

The next energy burst is close by. McCree takes out a Dreg on the way, but there's no other shimmering pockets to be seen. He turns, searching, and only tightens his arm around Genji when he spies one practically directly behind them.

"Turn around," McCree says, stops thinking entirely, and kicks out his foot.

His heel catches lightly at the ground and he bites down a yelp at the initial jolt, but the friction gives Genji the chance to whip the sparrow around and keep going without losing nearly as much momentum as they could've without McCree's stunt. He draws his foot back in, grips the sparrow with his knees, and shoots twice more, downing another Fallen for each satisfying _crack_ of his gun.

"Is your foot still attached?" Genji asks.

McCree snorts at the conversational tone, throwing an incendiary grenade overhead and watching it sail over to the last of the Fallen. The explosion sends them scattering, they fly through the energy burst, and the percentage ticks to full. Eastwood checks him over for breaks or bruises, providing him a scan that gives a relieved _all clear_.

"All good here," McCree says with silent thanks to his Ghost.

Genji keeps going, darting down a pathway that leads further into the Ishtar Cliffs, taking narrow routes and seeming to test fate, whether or not one of them will lose their heads on the low outcroppings of rocks mixed with increasingly frequent Vex formations. By the time they reach the Waking Ruins, McCree's pressed fully against Genji, both leaning down into the seat, McCree's hands holding onto Genji's waist.

There's no real point to the touring Venus at a speed like this, going too fast to see much more than vague shapes and red Vex eyes trying and failing to catch up. Genji pushes them faster still each time the Vex catch sight of them, but McCree doesn't ask why. He only hooks his chin over Genji's shoulder on the pretense of watching their speed jump higher.

"You race on this thing?" McCree asks, not bothering with the audio channel. He's close enough that it doesn't matter.

"I do," says Genji. "And I set a few new records, during the first iteration of SRL. I believe they have yet to be defeated."

"I can imagine."

Genji tsks.

"I'm just sayin'," McCree huffs, "and don't you take this the wrong way or nothing — but I ain't ever seen anyone driving a sparrow like this one."

A few moments pass, pools of teal water rippling underneath the sparrow's antigrav system as they drive at a more leisurely pace. McCree watches Genji's fingers tap at one of the handles in a smooth rhythm.

"You have not seen most things I can do, McCree," Genji finally says.

It's not really an answer to what he was saying but McCree thinks on it all the same, hands still grasping Genji's hips, eyes still settling on Genji's fingers. He hums once, considerate, heart beating a little quicker from more than just the dangerous ride around Venus.

"S'pose I haven't."

 

* * *

 

 

When they return to the Tower with both scanned results of the energy and a report of eliminated Fallen activity in-hand, neither notice their Ghosts sidling near enough to each other to tap two corners together in an action that could only be reminiscent of a high five.


End file.
